Hoffnungslose Liebe
by Yoseiko
Summary: Bitte lesen! -


Name: Yumeko Fuma Bedeutung: kleiner Traum Verwandelt sich in: Sailor Neo Nemesis/ Sailor Black Star Status: Prinzessin Infinity () Verwandlungsspruch: Black Crystall Power, make up! (Macht des schwarzen Kristalls, mach auf!) / Star Shadow, Black Light, glow bright! (Sternenschatten, schwarzes Licht, glühe hell!) Angriff: Darkness wrap them! (Dunkelheit umhülle sie!) Blutgruppe: A Geburtsdatum: 18.Juni Sternzeichen: Zwilling Alter: 16 Aussehen: ~Haare: lang und schwarz, mit silbernen Strähnen. Sie sind wie bei allen Mitgliedern der Mondfamilie zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die Haarknoten haben die Form einer Blume. ~Augen: dunkles lila, fast schon ins schwarz übergehend. ~Figur: Sehr schlank und sportlich. ~Größe: 1,67 cm ~Gewicht: 54 kg ~Kleidung: sportlich und modern. Zu besonderen Anlässen auch mal sehr elegant. ~Fuku: Rock und Matrosenüberwurf sind lila. Die Schleifen sind schwarz. Die Handschuhe sind sehr kurz (weiß) und schließen mit schwarz ab. Die Stiefel sind wie die von ihrer Mutter (schwarz), nur reichen sie ihr nicht bis zum Knie, sondern nur bis zur Mitte ihrer Wade. Ihre Haarknoten sind mit kleinen silbernen Sternen geschmückt. Auf ihrer Stirn glänzt ein umgekehrter schwarzer Halbmond. ~Fuku als Sailor Black Star:  
  
Familie: ~Mutter: Kirasuki Fuma (Königin Charity) ~Vater: Tomaki Fuma (König Diamond) ~Geschwister: Yamí Fuma (12 Jahre) Charakter: Sie ist offen und manchmal sehr tiefsinnig. Sie ist öfters launisch, aber sie versucht auch immer, andere zuerst glücklich zu machen, was ihr noch irgendwann zum Verhängnis wird. Sie ist fast immer gut gelaunt, womit sie aber nur ihre Unsicherheit verbirgt. Hobbys: Shoppen, lesen, Schlittschuh laufen und reiten. Lieblingsfarbe: Lila Lieblingsessen: Bananen und alles was damit zu tun hat. Ungeliebtes Essen: Kümmel . Lieblingsfächer: Geschichte, Kunst und Sport Ungeliebte Fächer: Mathe, Japanisch. Lieblingsmusik: Soul Lieblingsedelstein: Onyx Berufswunsch: Architektin Größter Wunsch: Helios zu heiraten. Beste Freundin: Diana Motto: "Mit Träumen fängt es an, mit Hoffnung endet es!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Name: Diana Rasse: Nekomanin Heimat: Ihre Eltern kommen vom Planet Mau, sie ist aber auf der Erde geboren. Blutgruppe: B Geburtsdatum: Sternzeichen: Alter: 17 Aussehen: (Als Mensch) ~Haare: grau und lang. Auf jeder Seite ist ein Teil der Haare zu zwei runden Haarknoten gebunden. Der Rest hängt lockig zum Po runter. ~Augen: rot ~Kleidung: Trägt gerne fröhliche, ausgefallen Kleidung, aber niemals zu bunt. ~Größe: 1,65 cm ~Gewicht: 50 kg (Als Katze) ~Fell: grau ~Augen: rot ~Größe: 25 cm ~Gewicht: 2.5 kg ~Besonderheiten: Ein goldener Halbmond auf der Stirn und ein goldenes Band um dem Hals. Sie kann sprechen! Familie: ~Mutter: Luna ~Vater: Artemis ~Geschwister: wird noch nicht verraten. Status: Beraterin von Prinzessin Lady Serenity. Charakter: Fröhlich, vorlaut, offen und spontan. Lieblingsfarbe: grau Lieblingsessen: Fisch Ungeliebtes Essen: Gemüse Größter Wunsch: Das Yumeko ihre Gefühle erwidert. Beste Freundin: Usa (Yumeko ist eben mehr als eine Freundin!) Motto: "Nur wer lacht gewinnt Freunde!" (Den Spruch hat sie von Sailor Mars gehört und sofort übernommen)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Name: Usagi Tsukino (kurz: Usa)  
  
Bedeutung: Mondhase Status: Prinzessin Lady Serenity Verwandelt sich in: Sailor Neo Moon Verwandlungsspruch: NeoMoon Crystall Power, make up! (Macht des Neumondkristall's, mach auf!) Angriff: Blutgruppe: 0 Geburtsdatum: 30. Juli Sternzeichen: Krebs Alter: 16 Aussehen: (Als Senshi)  
  
~Kleidung: Liebt Kleider, meist in fröhlichen Farben. Familie: ~Mutter: Königin Serentiy 2 ~Vater: König Endymion ~Geschwister: keine Charakter: Sie ist rechthaberisch und etwas altklug, aber auch freundlich und fröhlich. Sie ist immer darauf bedacht, alles besser zu machen als ihre Mutter. Hobbys: Schlittschuh laufen, Musik hören, Manga's lesen und mit Yumeko shoppen gehen. Lieblingsfarbe: rot Lieblingsgericht: Pudding Ungeliebtes Essen: Karotten Lieblingsfach: Zeichnen Ungeliebtes Fach: Japanisch Lieblingsmusik: J-Pop Lieblingsedelstein: Diamant  
  
Hoffnungslose Liebe  
  
[Crystal Tokio (Yumeko)] "Oh nein..nicht schon wieder!" Wieso komm ich nur schon wieder zu spät...ich hatte es Usa doch versprochen. "Mist!" Aber da half alles fluchen nicht. Ich sollte stattdessen lieber die Beine in die Hand nehmen und mich beeilen. Völlig abgehetzt kam ich vor ihr zum stehen. "Mensch...ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht Yume-chan!" sagte sie und schaute mich besorgt an. "Es tut mir schrecklich leid...aber ich hab total verpennt....sorry!" Ich lächelt entschuldigend und atmete noch einmal tief ein. "Aber jetzt können wir!" "Na schön...ich vergebe dir diese eine Mal noch, so was kommt bei dir schließlich nicht oft vor!" Sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich winkte nur lächelnd ab...wir beide wussten ja wie unsere Mütter waren. Wir waren jetzt beide 16 Jahre alt und mussten mal wieder zum Privatunterricht. Eine normale Schule...wie gerne wären wir dorthin gegangen. Leider waren wir ja beide Prinzessinnen...na ja....Usa jedenfalls offiziell und ich sollte ihr Gesellschaft leisten. Ich mochte es nicht, dass sie so bevorzugt wurde. Usa hier...Usa dort. Selbst meine Mutter schien sie mehr zu mögen als mich. Ich ließ mir aber nichts von meinen Gefühlen deswegen anmerken. Sie war trotzdem irgendwie meine beste Freundin. Sie war auch fast meine einzigste Freundin. Wir hatten eben nicht viel Gelegenheiten Freundschaften zu schließen, nicht hier, nicht als die, die wir waren. Meine Mutter verstand einfach nicht, dass ich genauso erwachsen behandelt werden wollte wie Usa. Ihr wurde immer mehr zugetraut als mir. Warum durfte ich damals nicht in die Vergangenheit? Warum nur sie? Ich fand das ungerecht.  
  
Ich war nur gut genug dafür, sie zurückzuholen. Dabei hätte ich auch so gern die früheren Ich's der Senshis näher kennen gelernt und vor allem meine Mutter selbst. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Sie sagte ich wäre zu jung dafür. Dabei war ich nur ein halbes Jahr jünger als Usa. Wenn meine Mutter nicht so dumm gewesen wäre und ihrer Schwester den Vortritt zur Regentschaft überlassen hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt so besonders wie Usa. Es ärgerte mich sehr. Aber ich hatte mich langsam daran gewöhnt. Ich konnte es eh nicht ändern.  
  
So saßen wir dann Minuten später bei unserem Privatlehrer. Es war Usa's Onkel Shingo, der uns mal wieder mit Englisch, Mathe und Geschichte nervte. Ich hasste es. Warum keine normale Schule? "Yumeko...du bist schon wieder nicht bei der Sache." Zeterte er und schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an. "Tut mir leid...ich hab schlecht geschlafen....ich werd mich zusammenreißen." Es war eigentlich eine sehr phantasielose Ausrede, aber es war diesmal auch die Wahrheit. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr fort. Der Tag neigte sich schon dem Ende zu, als er uns endlich entlies. "Man...das war wieder anstrengend." Stöhnte Usa und lies sich im Park, vor dem Palast, auf eine Bank fallen. "Du sagst es...er ist manchmal echt streng." Auch ich setzte mich neben sie und lehnte mich erschöpft zurück. "Lass uns morgen in die Stadt gehen...ich meine in Zivil...ich hasse es, wenn die Leute mich immer zu nerven. Es ist schon hart eine Prinzessin zu sein." Schlug Usa vor und ich war sichtlich erleichtert. Das war genau das was ich im Moment brauchte. Abwechslung!  
  
(Diana) Ich beobachtete die beiden schon eine ganze Weile. Diesmal auch in meiner nicht so Kraftraubenden Gestalt als Katze. Seid ein paar Jahren hatte ich mir angewöhnt meine wahre Gestalt, als Mensch zu benutzen und es kostet mich doch etwas mehr Energie. Aber wie sagt man, Übung macht den Meister. Meinen Eltern viel es sogar etwas schwerer und das obwohl sie ja als Menschen aufgewachsen waren. Erst als sie zum Mond versetzt wurden, mussten sie ihre Gestalt ändern. Doch dank der Energie des Silberkristalls, war es uns nun auch möglich die Gestalt auf der Erde zu halten. Zum Glück.  
  
Usa war im Begriff zu gehen und hatte sich noch schnell von Yumeko verabschiedet, bevor sie aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Ich seufzte leise und schaute zu Boden. Ich kannte die beiden schon seid ich denken kann und es war zwischen uns eine feste Freundschaft entstanden. Vor allem zwischen mir und Yumeko war etwas Besonderes entstanden und ich gab es nicht gern zu, aber für mich war es mehr als nur Freundschaft. Yumeko schaute betrübt zum Himmel. "Diana...komm schon raus...ich weiß das du da bist!" Sagte sie und seufzte ebenfalls etwas. Sie hatte mich bemerkt und ich wollte mich erst wundern, aber dafür kannte ich sie schon zu lange. Sie wusste immer wenn ich in der Nähe war. Sie wusste immer was ich dachte. Trotzdem war mir klar, dass ich wohl nie das für sie sein würde, was sie für mich war. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu und verwandelte mich wieder zurück. "Setz dich doch." Bat sie mich und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Ich nickte leicht und setzte mich schweigend neben sie. Wir hatten noch nie viel Worte bebraucht um einander zu verstehen. Wir hatten schon viel erlebt und auch schon einige Kämpfe hinter uns gebracht. Es war also nicht von Nöten dass wir dem anderen die Probleme erzählten, denn meistens wusste es der andere bereits schon. Einzig meine Gefühle, kannte sie nicht und das war auch gut so. Dafür kannte ich ihre umso besser. "Du hast wieder schlecht geträumt...stimmt's?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung, trotzdem ließ ich es wie eine Frage klingen. Sie nickte nur und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich hab wieder von ihm geträumt." Sagte sie mit einem Seufzer und verzog die Lippen zu einem leichtem Lächeln. "Yumeko....du weißt das es nichts bringt...Usa ist.." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich sah schon wie sie etwas rot anlief und aufsprang. "Usa hier.....Usa dort....ja ich weiß...sie sind für einander bestimmt.....aber wirklich nur weil sie sich im Traum getroffen haben...das ist so ungerecht!" meckerte sie und eine kleine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Wenn ich damals in die Vergangenheit gereist wäre, dann....." Sie stockte, ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen und stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände. Warum musste sie sich auch grad in ihn verleiben, nicht das sie ihn nicht verdient hatte. Doch er war nun mal nicht ihr Prinz, er war der von Usa. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Auch wenn er erst vor kurzem von Elysion nach Kristall Tokio kam, irgendwann würde er der König werden und das wusste auch Yumeko. Sie tat mir leid und es zerriss mir das Herz, sie so leiden zu sehen. Ich hätte sie so gern in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Ich hätte ihr so gern gesagt, was ich empfinde und gesagt dass sie ihn doch vergessen soll. Aber das konnte ich einfach nicht, denn das hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich legte ihr also nur die Hand aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Ich werde es schon überleben...ich kann eben nicht alles haben." Mit diesen Worten stand sie wieder auf und ging Richtung Palast. Ich folgte ihr langsam und irgendwie machten mir ihre Worte, nur noch mehr Sorgen.  
  
(Usa) Es war ein herrlicher Morgen, gerade zu perfekt, um in der Stadt shoppen zu gehen. Ich war gerade dabei meine Haare zu kämmen, als Yumeko ins Zimmer kam. "Du kommst gerade richtig...kannst du wohl irgendwas mit meinen Haaren machen?" Ich konnte schließlich nicht mit meiner üblichen Frisur rumlaufen, das war zu auffällig. "Ja...sicher!" Antwortet Yumeko mir. Sie war heute ausgesprochen gut gelaunt, das merkte ich sofort. Sie schnappte sich meine Bürste und nach wenigen Minuten, hatte sie noch mit ein paar Haarklammern eine schöne hochgesteckte Frisur gezaubert. "Ich glaube das ist besser, bei dem warmen Wetter." Erklärte sie und ich musste ihr zustimmen, denn es war wirklich sehr warm. Yumeko hatte ebenfalls ihre schwarzen Haare hochgesteckt. Unsere Haarknoten waren das Markenzeichen der Königlichen Familie und wir wollten schließlich in Zivil in die Stadt. Bloß nicht auffallen war die Devise und das war nicht sehr leicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr seid ich offiziell zur Prinzessin und Helios zum Prinzen gekrönt wurde. Ach ja....Helios...wie sehr hatte ich den Augenblick erhofft ihn wiederzusehen. Lange musste ich warten und vor 10 Monaten, endlich, hielt er sein Versprechen. Er erschien auf meinem sechszehnten Geburtstag und alle wussten es...nur ich nicht...wie immer. Es war der schönste Tag meines Lebens und erst an diesem Tag merkte ich, wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisst hatte. Meine Augen mussten wohl sehr hell gestrahlt haben. Ich spürte nämlich wie sie hinter meinem Rücken tuschelten. Es war nichts Schlechtes. Sie freuten sich für mich, wie sie später erzählten. Einzig Yumeko war sehr still und zurückhaltend gewesen. Auch bei meiner Verlobung vor einer Woche war sie nicht so wie sonst. Das Fröhliche in ihrem Gesicht war schon seid längerem gewichen und sie war irgendwie abwesend. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären was es war. Aber wenn ich sie darauf ansprach, wich sie mir nur aus, deswegen gab ich es irgendwann auf. Es machte mich also heute umso glücklicher, dass sie so gut gelaunt war. Denn dieses betrübte Gesicht stand ihr überhaupt nicht. Das war einfach nicht die Yumeko, die ich kannte.  
  
So schlenderten wir also gerade durch die Strassen und hatten auch schon einige Schnäppchen gemacht. "Lass uns noch ein Eis essen gehen." Schlug Yumeko vor und ich war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
  
Wie bestellten uns beide einen Bananen Split, als wir Minuten später in einem kleinen Cafe saßen. "Oh Mann...wie lang hab ich schon kein Eis mehr gegessen." Ich lehnte mich zurück, nachdem ich mein Eis in Rekordzeit verputzt hatte. "Immer diese ständigen Pressekonferenzen und Besprechungen. Ich hab langsam die Nase voll." Ich stützte mein Gesicht auf meine Hände und schaute Yumeko erwartungsvoll an. "Was soll ich dazu denn sagen....ich beneide dich nicht drum....aber es gehört eben dazu....also beschwer dich nicht.....es ändert nämlich nichts......außerdem...wenn du nicht die wärst, die du bist...hättest du nie Helios kennen gelernt." Sagte sie, zwinkerte und setzte eines ihrer alles sagenden Grinsen auf. Sie hatte Recht und deswegen musste ich jetzt auch grinsen. Wieder gut gelaunt verließen wir am späten Abend das Cafe und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Palast.  
  
(Yumeko) Ich verstand schon, das sie es nervig fand, immer von irgendwelchen Leuten belagert zu werden, aber sie wusste doch, das dieses Beschweren nichts brachte. Es fiel mir sonst nie so schwer jemanden aufzumuntern, aber wenn es um Helios ging.....dann war es eben nicht so einfach. Doch ich wusste ja, dass er unerreichbar für mich war. Also musste ich mich damit abfinden.  
  
Usa war meine Freundin und ich wollte nicht, dass sie auch noch betrübt war. Also spielte ich mal ausnahmsweise die Glückliche und sagte sogar laut, dass Helios und sie zusammengehörten. Es fiel mir aber wirklich nicht leicht, denn somit zerschlug ich auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in mir, ihn doch noch zu bekommen.  
  
Ich ließ mich erschöpft auf mein Bett fallen und Diana gesellte sich grad zu mir. Sie hatte ihre Katzengestalt angenommen und musterte mich nun mal wieder mit einem ihrer besorgten Blicke. Diana war in den letzten Monaten immer für mich da gewesen, wie ein Schatten wachte sie über mich. Ich wunderte mich sogar, dass ich mich dadurch nicht eingeengt fühlte. Normalerweise war ich nämlich ein sehr freiheitsliebender Mensch. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich in ihrer Nähe sogar sehr wohl, was mich doch etwas verwirrte. Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken, aber immer schnell wieder ab. "Es ist nicht was du denkst...es geht mir gut...es war nur heute etwas anstrengend...das ist alles." Sie schaute mich ungläubig an und verwandelte sich wieder in ihre menschliche Form. Sie wusste als einzigste über meine wahren Gefühle zu Helios bescheid. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich es ihr damals erzählt hatte, aber ich konnte es ihr einfach nicht verschweigen. Ich hatte es ja einige Zeit versucht, aber sie schien sich solche Sorgen zu machen. Sie schien überhaupt die einzigste zu sein, der es wirklich aufgefallen war, das ich nicht mehr so wie vorher war. Seid Helios da war, hatte sich alles verändert.  
  
Ich kann mich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, es war eine warmer Sommermorgen, eine Woche vor Usa's sechzehnten Geburtstag, als er plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich war grade im Park spazieren gegangen und es muss wohl eher Zufall gewesen sein, dass er grad dort auftauchte. Er schaute mich eine ganze Weile schweigend an und fing dann an zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das mich sofort in seinen Bann zog. Natürlich erkannte ich ihn sofort, wie oft hatte mir Usa von ihm erzählt und nun ja... ich hatte ihn auch schon in meinen Träumen gesehen. Ich hatte nämlich die Gabe der Traumwanderung, von der aber niemand etwas wusste. Es waren Usa's Träume gewesen, in denen ich ihm begegnete. Er schaute mich darin immer an, aber er konnte mich nicht sehen, das war der Vorteil meiner Gabe. Ich war nur ein stiller Beobachter. Usa hatte diesen Traum von ihm sehr oft und ihr Traumlicht schien so hell, das ich ihren Traum auch immer schnell fand und besuchen konnte.  
  
Er wusste wohl auch wer ich war, denn er sprach mich gleich mit meinem Namen an. Er wollte zu Königin Serenity und König Endymion und ich sollte Usa ablenken, denn er wollte sie ja zu ihrem Geburtstag überraschen. Ich willigte natürlich sofort ein und überredete Usa mit mir einen Stadtbummel zu machen. Wie gern hätte ich mich mit ihm noch länger unterhalten, aber wie ich schon sagte...er war nicht mein Traumprinz...nun ja...er war es eigentlich schon....aber ich war nun mal nicht seine Traumprinzessin.  
  
Ich seufzte und richtete mich wieder im Bett auf. Diana saß immer noch neben mir und schaute mich weiterhin besorgt an. "Ja...du hast ja recht.....ich hab mal wieder an damals gedacht....was soll ich nur machen....er ist so nah...und doch so fern." Sie konnte mir ja auch nicht helfen, aber sie war die einzigste mit der ich darüber reden konnte. "Du solltest dich wirklich neu verlieben...es bringt nicht, ihm nachzutrauern...ich weiß...das hört sich jetzt hart an...aber du schadest doch nur dir selbst." Sagte sie plötzlich ernst. Ich schaute sie an und ihre klaren grauen Augen, schienen alles zu wissen. "Ja...vielleicht hast du recht.....sie werden bald heiraten....ich muss ihn abschreiben....für immer..." Mir wurde die Konsequenz dieser Worte langsam bewusst, deswegen stand ich ruckartig auf und rannte aus meinem Zimmer.  
  
(Diana) Ich schaute ihr traurig nach. Es brachte jetzt nichts ihr zu folgen, also stand ich auf und ging gedankenverloren durch die Gänge des Palastes. "Diana...was ist los...du siehst so nachdenklich aus?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und schreckte mich aus meinen Tagträumen heraus. Es war Königin Charity, besser gesagt Kira, Yumeko's Mutter die sich neben mich gestellt hatte, ohne das ich es bemerkte. Ich blickte sie an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Es ist nichts!" Was sollte ich ihr auch sagen, ich hatte Yumeko versprochen, es niemanden zu sagen. "Komm schon Diana, glaubst du ich wüsste es nicht. Ich bin nicht blind." Sagte sie dann und schaute mich durchdringend an. Ich zog die Luft scharf ein und überlegte nun was sie damit meinte. Was wusste sie nur? Ich schaute betreten zu Boden, weil ich nicht wusste was ich jetzt sagen sollte. "Diana...." ermahnte sie mich, musste dann aber lächeln. "Ich hab alles falsch gemacht, was eine Mutter nur falsch machen kann..." seufzte sie nun und ich konnte nur überrascht schauen. "Ja aber...." Ich wollte nicht dass alle sich Vorwürfe machen, obwohl sie hier wohl berechtigt waren. "Ich hätte mehr für sie da sein sollen und ihr zeigen müssen, das sie nicht mit ihren Problemen allein ist!" fuhr Kira fort und nun schaute sie betreten zu Boden. Wieso versuchte sie sich vor mir zu rechtfertigen. Dafür war ich nun wirklich nicht die richtige Person. "Dann sollten Sie..." Ich wollte grad in meine Rolle als Beraterin schlüpfen, als sie die Hand hob und mir damit sagte, dass ich schweigen sollte. "Ich weiß, das ich es nicht dir erzählen sollte...." sie lächelte traurig. "Aber ich glaube ich habe sie schon lange verloren....schon als ich sie nicht in die Vergangenheit ließ!" Erklärte sie und schaute durch die Kristallfenster zum Himmel. "Aber das ist doch nicht wahr, das glaube ich nicht." Ich kannte Yumeko, sie sprach zwar nicht oft von ihrer Mutter, aber sie hatten sich doch nicht entfremdet, oder doch? "Nein...es ist nett, dass du das nicht glaubst...aber es ist so...und das ist meine Schuld!" sagte sie dann und schaute mich wieder an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie...die Dunkelheit wird immer verführerischer....." fügte sie noch ausdruckslos hinzu, aber ich verstand nicht genau was sie damit meinte. Bevor ich sie aber fragen konnte, drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Garten. "Ich werde mit ihr reden.....bevor etwas passiert....einen schönen Tag noch Diana!" sagte sie noch leise im weggehen. "Bevor etwas passiert." wiederholte ich ihre Worte beunruhigt. Nun war ich sehr verwirrt und ihre Worte machten mir große Angst. Hatte ich etwas nicht bemerkt, hatte sich Yumeko etwa auch von mir entfremdet. NEIN!! Das konnte nicht sein, aber was meinte sie nur damit? Ich blieb eine Weile an dieser Stelle stehen und schaute zum Himmel. "Es bringt nichts hier Rumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass die Lösung meiner Probleme auf mich zu fliegt." Dieser Gedanke ließ mich entschlossen den Gang entlang blicken. So leicht gab ich sie nicht auf. Das war nicht meine Art.  
  
"Sie haben also wirklich geglaubt, dass man mich so leicht besiegen kann. Lächerlich!" Sprach ein dunkler Schatten und lachte schauerlich auf. "Sie werden es büßen mich unterschätzt zu haben." Fuhr der Schatten fort und flog in der Form eines kleinen schwarzen Vogels in den Himmel hinauf. Sein Ziel war der Kristallpalast und dieser war bereits in greifbarer Nähe. "Fürchtet euch Sailor Senshi's des Sonnensystem's!" ertönte es von ihm noch mal laut und seine Stimme hallte in der gesamten Stadt. Der Vogel zog ein paar Runden über dem Palast, als er ihn erreicht hatte und hielt Ausschau. Sein Blick blieb an einer Gestalt hängen, die im Garten saß. "Perfekt, genau das was ich brauche." Sagte er leise und es klang große Freude aus seiner Stimme.  
  
(Yumeko) Ich hatte im Garten meine Mutter getroffen und als ich ihren ernsten Blick sah, ahnte ich schon schlimmes. Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Bank und schwieg eine Weile. Nach einigen Minuten brach sie aber dann doch das unerträgliche Schweigen. Ihr Blick wurde sogleich weicher und ich glaubte sogar Trauer in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie entschuldigte sich bei mir, was mich zuerst verwirrte. Warum? Aber im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, dass sie sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte und das sie wohl doch bemerkt haben musste, wie schlecht es mir in den letzten Wochen ging. Sie wollte keine Erklärungen von mir, vorüber ich sehr dankbar war. Sie wollte mich einfach nur wissen lassen, dass ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen könnte und ihr meine Probleme erzählen könne. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was sie wusste. Wusste sie von meinen Gefühlen zu Helios oder vielleicht doch nicht. Aber irgendwie traute ich mich nicht so recht sie zu fragen, was wohl eher aus dem Grund war, dass ich nicht selber über meine Gefühle nachdenken wollte. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht erwidert wurden und ich wollte nicht schon wieder weinen müssen, nicht jetzt, nicht vor meiner Mutter. Ich wollte kein Mitleid! Sie drückte mir noch zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder zurück in den Palast. Ich war jetzt irgendwie doch erleichtert und sogar etwas glücklich. Mir lag meine Beziehung zu meiner Mutter immer am Herzen, doch wir hatten uns irgendwie entfremdet und nun waren wir uns wieder ein kleines Stück näher gekommen. Ich lehnte mich auf der Bank zurück und schaute lächelnd zum Himmel. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf den kleinen schwarzen Vogel, der wohl schon länger dort seine Kreise zog. Er stoppte ganz plötzlich seinen Flug und verharrte auf einer Stelle. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vögel so etwas konnten. Sein Verhalten verwirrte mich sehr, denn im nächsten Augenblick, schoss er auf mich nieder. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass es sie im Geringsten interessiert wie es dir geht. Das ist doch eine Lüge!" ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme in meinem Kopf und ließ mich zu Boden sinken. "NEIN!" Es war mein innerlicher Aufschrei der mich wieder nach oben blicken ließ. Der Vogel kam immer näher. "Du interessierst sie nicht. Weder Usa, noch deine Mutter oder deine beste Freundin Diana interessieren sich für dich. Du bist ihnen egal." Die Stimmt bohrte sich immer tiefer in mein Bewusstsein und suchte sich einen Platz an dem sie sich niederlassen konnte. Und sie fand ihn, ein kleiner Ort an dem sich all meine Wut über meine jetzige Situation versammelte hatte. Mein Hass auf Usa, weil sie etwas besaß was ich so gerne gehabt hätte. Der Hass auf meine Mutter, weil sie mich kaum beachtet hatte. Ich hatte den Ort in die Tiefen meines Bewusstseins verbannt, weil ich wusste, dass das alles falsch war. Doch die Stimme setzte sich dort fest und der Hass suchte sich seinen Weg. Mein Blick war zu Boden gesunken, doch ich fand noch einmal etwas Kraft und blickte ein letztes Mal zum Himmel. Der Vogel war nun fast bei mir und das letzte was ich sah war ein schwarzer Schatten der aus dem Vogel kam und mich einhüllte. Dann wurde um mich herum alles schwarz.  
  
(Diana) Usa lief mir bereits entgegen und sie schien wie ich, sehr beunruhigt. "Du hast es gemerkt?!" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, denn ich kannte ihre Antwort. Diese Aura war einfach unübersehbar. Ich kannte diese Aura nicht, aber sie war sehr dunkel und ich spürte, dass da noch viel mehr war. Es war Yumeko, die bei dieser Dunkelheit war, das konnte ich gerade noch spüren, bevor die Dunkelheit ihre Aura überdeckte. Das gefiel mir nicht.gar nicht! Usa schaute sich hektisch um. "Im Garten!" Diese Feststellung machten wir zur gleichen Zeit und sprachen es auch aus. Nichts hielt uns noch und wir rannten sofort los. Ich hoffte nur, dass dieser Feind nicht allzu stark war, doch seine Aura ließ meine Hoffnung sinken. Die anderen Senshi's waren alle auf ihrem Planeten und gingen Staatsgeschäften nach. Königin Serenity und König Endymion waren mit Pluto nach Atlantis aufgebrochen. Die Asteroid Senshi's waren zu einer Trainingseinheit im Amazonas und Königin Charity war kurz bevor diese Aura auftauchte mit ihrem Mann König Diamond nach Nemesis gegangen. So waren jetzt nur noch Usa und ich da. Das war nicht sehr gut. Wir wurden so oft gefragt, ob wir das hier allein schaffen und wir haben es jedes Mal versichert. Die Königin ließ nicht gerne ihren Kristallpalast unbeschützt. Aber das war er ja nicht, denn Usa und Yumeko waren ausgezeichnete Senshi's. Doch diese Aura gehörte nicht zu einem Gegner der einfach zu besiegen war.  
  
Völlig abgehetzt kamen wir im Garten an. Doch dort war nichts von einem Gegner oder Monster zu sehen. Das hatten wir nicht erwartet. Einzig Yumeko stand dort, mit dem Rücken zu uns. Usa hatte sich bereits verwandelt und wir schauten uns nun verwirrt an. Ich wollte grade Yumeko ansprechen, als sie sich umdrehte und mir meine Stimme im Halse stecken bleib.  
  
(Sailor Neo Moon) Das war nicht mehr Yumeko, die uns da anblickte. Ihre Augen waren vollkommen schwarz und so leer, wie ich schon lange keine Augen mehr gesehen hatte. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Verwandlungsstab, der seine Form etwas verändert hatte. Sie grinste verheißungsvoll und hob ihren Arm.  
  
Black Crystall Power, make up!  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand sie verwandelt vor uns. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck, verhieß nichts Gutes. Ihr Fuku war vollkommen schwarz, alles Weiße war gewichen. Mein Blick wanderte zu Diana, die vollkommen geschockt dastand. Ich stieß sie in die Seite und schaute sie ernst an. Sie schien zu verstehen, was ich ihr damit sagen wollte, denn sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, denn so wie aussah wollte sie kämpfen. "Verschwinde Diana, das ist hier zu gefährlich!" Ich konnte nicht auch noch sie schützen, denn Yumeko war ein schwerer Gegner und das auch schon ohne, das sie von einem Dämon besessen ist. Doch Diana machte überhaupt keine Anstalten auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, das es besser für sie wäre, zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie stand dort wie ein Fels, den niemand wegbewegen konnte. Ich bewunderte ihren Mut, aber im Moment schien er eher Dummheit zu sein. Yumeko grinste die ganze Zeit nur weiter. "Das ist euer Ende. Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen, und das wisst ihr genau." Sprach sie mit eisiger Gewissheit und obwohl es ihre Stimme war, glaubte man dennoch, das nicht sie es war, die dort sprach. "Wer bist du?" hörte ich Dianas Stimme hinter mir fragen. "Was ist das denn für eine Frage!!?" antwortete Yumeko und hob ihre Hände, um ihr Attacke vorzubereiten. Diana schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf und schaute mich hilflos an.  
  
Darkness wrap them!  
  
Hörte ich nur und im nächsten Moment sah ich wie Diana zu Boden geschleudert wurde. "NEIN!" Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihre Attacke wirklich gegen uns richtet. Wie dumm von mir, das war nicht mehr Yumeko. Ich rannte zu Diana und schaute besorgt zu ihr runter. Sie war nicht allzu sehr verletzt und war auch noch bei Bewusstsein. Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder zu Yumeko, besser gesagt zu dem Wesen was Yumeko's Körper besetzte. "Komm aus Yumeko raus und kämpfe mit mir..benutz nicht sie dafür." befahl ich dem Wesen in Yumeko. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich sie benutze." Ertönte nun eine Stimme aus Yumeko' Innerem und sie war voller Hass. "Meine Liebe Usa, ich bin noch immer die gleiche, nur das ich jetzt den Mut habe meine Träume zu leben." Sprach nun Yumeko und diesmal war es wirklich Yumeko, die dort sprach, auch wenn ich das nicht wahr haben wollte. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das alles an mich selbst. Auch ich wurde vom Hass verführt und hab gegen die gekämpft, die meine Freunde waren. "Das glaube ich nicht.das bist nicht du.Yumeko!" Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Diana eine Träne die Wange herunter lief. "Glaub es ruhig..du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich hasse...du hast alles und ich habe nichts..dafür wirst du bluten!" sagte sie mit kalter Stimme und hob erneut ihre Arme zu ihrer Attacke. Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben was sie da sagte. Sie hasste mich. Wieso? Was hatte ich denn schon, was sie haben wollte?? Und auf einmal fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
Ich hatte bisher nie näher darüber nachgedacht, aber ihr merkwürdiges, ausweichendes Verhalten. fing erst an, als Helios da war. Meinte sie etwa Helios? Wollte sie ihn etwa auch? War sie etwa in ihn verliebt? Natürlich, mir hätte es schon viel eher auffallen müssen, sie war meine Freundin. Die Blicke die sie Helios zuwarf und ihre traurigen Augen, wenn ich über ihn sprach. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. Ich schaute sie traurig an und flüsterte ein leises "Sorry!"  
  
(Sailor Neo Nemesis) "Deine Traurigkeit und deine Entschuldigungen kommen etwas zu spät, meinst du nicht auch?" Ich war nun ziemlich wütend. War es ihr wirklich nie aufgefallen? Und was nützten mir ihre Entschuldigungen jetzt? Sie kamen zu spät...eindeutig zu spät! Mein Blick wanderte zu Diana, die immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte und das alles noch nicht ganz zu fassen schien. Irgendwie tat sie mir Leid, denn sie konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür. "Das kann sie wohl.sie wollte das Usa und Helios glücklich sind.sie hat nichts für dein Glück getan!" hallte wieder die Stimme in meinem Kopf und vertrieb mein Mitleid. Mein blick verfinsterte sich wieder und ich ließ meinem Hass freien Lauf.  
  
(Diana) Nein..nein..! Immer wieder versuchte ich mir die fröhliche Yumeko vor mein inneres Auge zu führen. Doch nichts was ich jetzt sah, erinnerte mich an sie und dennoch.sie war es. Ich richtete mich langsam wieder auf. Meine Knochen schmerzten fürchterlich. Gerade als ich meinen Blick wieder heben wollte, landete Sailor Neo Moon neben mir auf dem Boden und stöhnte etwas. Eine Attacke von Yumeko hatte sie wohl gestreift, denn sie hielt sich den rechten Arm. Sie stand aber sofort wieder auf und ließ ihren Stab erscheinen. "Nein...bitte.kämpfe nicht gegen sie!" Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Yumeko verletzt wird. "Diana.ich muss aber.sonst tötet sie uns." sagte sie ernst, aber gleichzeitig auch traurig. Der Ernst ihrer Worte wurde mir zu schnell bewusst. Gab es wirklich keinen anderen Weg? Ich musste wieder an Königin Chastity's Worte denken "Bevor etwas schlimmes passiert!", war es das was sie meinte? Hatte sie damit gerechnet? Ich sah wie Nemesis immer ärgerlicher wurde. Wohl durch die Tatsache, das ihre Attacke nicht getroffen hatte. Ihre Aura fing verdächtig an zu glühen, sie wurde immer stärker. Erneut bereitete sie ihre Attacke vor und dieses Mal würde Sailor Neo Moon nicht nur mit einer Schramme davon kommen. Ich versuchte krampfhaft mich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch sie hatte mich zu stark getroffen und meine Knie zitterten immer noch. Sailor Neo Moon hingegen bereitet ebenfalls ihre Attacke vor, nun kam es darauf an, wer stärker war und ich vermochte nicht zu sagen wer es war. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass jemand von den beiden stärker war, denn das würde bedeuten, dass eine sterben würde. Denn mittlerweile wurde auch mir bewusst, das es in diesem Kampf, um mehr ging, als um eine Kleinigkeit. Es ging um Rache, eines der stärksten Gefühle im Kampf. Etwas versteh ich die Gefühle von Nemesis ja, auch wenn ich das hier als etwas übertrieben empfand. Mir war klar, dass sie schon viel früher mit Usa über das ganze hätte reden müssen und vor allem auch mit Helios. Sie hatte alles in sich hineingefressen und nun hatte das Dunkle seine Chance ergriffen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu spät ist. Nein.es durfte nicht zu spät sein!  
  
Die beiden standen sich nun gegenüber und ich kam mir mehr als nur hilflos vor. Ihre beiden Augen glühten nur so vor Entschlossenheit, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen. Nemesis erhob ihre Hände und fing an dunkle Energie in ihnen zu bündeln. Es war ihre normale Attacke, doch diesmal machte sie mir große Angst, denn sie strahlte nichts von der Wärme aus, wie sonst immer.  
  
Die beiden Attacken trafen wenige Minuten später aufeinander und auch jetzt vermochte ich noch nicht zu sagen, wer stärker war. "Ich bitte dich Yumeko, lass uns aufhören, das bringt doch nichts!" rief Sailor Neo Moon Nemesis zu. Doch diese schüttelte nur verächtlich den Kopf. "YUMEKO...du bist meine Freundin.eine der besten, ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Rief sie erneut Nemesis zu und diese lächelte leicht böse. "Das mag sein, aber du willst auch nicht Helios verlieren...oder.du wirst ihn mir wohl kaum überlassen.deswegen kann und will ich nicht hiermit aufhören." Erwiderte Nemesis nun und mir schien es, doch etwas Trauer in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Irgendwie schienen die Worte von Nemesis etwas in Moon zu zerstören und ich glaube, dass es die Hoffnung war sie noch zu retten. Eine kleine Barriere in ihr schien zu fallen und für einen kurzen Moment ließ ihre Energie nach. Ich meinte sogar sie hätte absichtlich ihre Energie erniedrigt und ich sah eine kleine Träne in ihrem Auge aufsteigen. Das alles nutzte Nemesis sofort aus und erhöhte ihre Energie. Sailor Neo Moon wurde mit einem Schlag nach hinten geschleudert. "NEIN...!" meine Beine gewannen wieder an Kraft und ich rannte zu Usa. Sie hatte sich noch im Flug zurückverwandelt und lag nun am Boden. Ich nahm sie hoch und hielt ihre Hand. "Nur du kannst sie jetzt noch retten." flüsterte sie und wurde dann ohnmächtig. Nur ich? Wie meint sie das?  
  
(Sailor Neo Nemesis) Was sollte das? Ich war etwas empört, ich mochte so was gar nicht. Wieso kämpfte sie nicht richtig? Glaubte sie etwa ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass sie absichtlich ihre Energie geschwächt hatte? Das war gar nicht Usa's Art so schnell aufzugeben. "Sei doch froh, so hast du es viel einfacher!" hauchte mir die Dunkelheit in meinem Inneren zu. Das war für mich keine Rache, das war viel zu einfach. Ich wusste, dass sie viel mehr drauf hatte, aber jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr ändern. Ich schaute zu den beiden hinüber und irgendwie verabscheute ich plötzlich was ich grad getan hatte. Ich hielt mir meinen Kopf und fiel erneut auf meine Knie. "Komm raus!!" schrie ich kurz auf und das lenkte Diana's Blick auf mich. "Wieso bereust du das.sie hat es nicht besser verdient!" schrie die Dunkelheit in mir und mich durchzucken tausend kleine Stiche, wie Nadeln. Ich hockte noch immer am Boden und ich spürte Diana's Blicke auf mir ruhen. Sie waren nicht wie sonst, sie waren abweisend. "Vernichte sie..sie ist schwach und dann wirst du dich auf die anderen Kriegerinnen vorbereiten." Es war ein Befehl, ein Befehl den ich nicht ignorieren konnte, nicht mehr. Diese Schmerzen in mir, ich konnte sie nicht ertragen. Langsam stand ich wieder auf und blickte zu Diana.  
  
(Diana) Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es ihr heimzuzahlen. Nun ja, eigentlich nicht ihr, sondern der Dunkelheit. Doch ich wusste, dass ein Teil in ihr sich dazu entschieden hatte, nicht mehr zu kämpfen und das machte mich sehr traurig. Ihre Augen hatten jeden Ausdruck verloren, noch nicht mal Hass war noch darin zu sehen, einfach nur unendliche Schwärze. Man hätte meinen können, man sehe direkt in ihre Seele. In den Teil ihrer Seele, den sie so lange versucht hatte zu verdrängen und vor den anderen zu verbergen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen warum sie nicht mehr kämpfte, sie hatte doch sonst immer für alles und jeden gekämpft. Nur nicht für sich selbst. Ich erinnerte mich, sie hatte niemals für sich Partei ergriffen. Sie ist jedem Konflikt, der sie betraf, aus dem Weg gegangen. Wovor hat sie nur solche Angst?  
  
Wir standen uns nun gegenüber. Mir war natürlich klar, dass ich keinerlei Chance hatte. Ich war keine Kriegerin, ich hatte keinerlei Kräfte, aber ich konnte mich dennoch verteidigen. Ich würde nicht aufgeben, nicht bevor ich nicht alles gegeben hatte. Nemesis verzog keine Miene und schnellte auf mich zu. Es fiel mir nicht sonderlich schwer ihre ersten Schläge abzuwehren, denn ich kannte ihre Kampftechnik in und auswendig. Was wohl daran lag, das wir immer zusammen trainiert haben. Doch sie legte immer mehr Kraft in ihre Schläge und ich konnte ihnen eben nicht mehr viel entgegensetzen. Sie traf mich ein paar Mal, doch ich wich keinen Schritt zurück. Erst als sie ihre dunkle Energie in ihre Hand bündelte und mich damit traf, taumelte ich einige Schritte zurück. "Ich kann das nicht mehr.und ich will es auch nicht mehr..ich bitte dich Yumeko.lass nicht zu das die Dunkelheit alles zerstört!" Eine Träne lief mir erneut die Wange runter und ich schaute sie flehend an. Doch nichts kam von ihr, keine Reaktion. Sie sprang nur blitzschnell hoch und beförderte mich mit einem Tritt, den ich nicht mehr abwehren konnte, zu Boden. Ich berappelte mich wieder und konnte mich aufsetzen. Sie stand nun direkt vor mir und schaute mich gefühllos an. Irgendwie musste sie doch noch zu erreichen sein. Doch meine Hoffnungen zerflossen gerade, denn sie hob ihre Hände und wollte wohl zum endgültigen Schlag ausholen. Das darf nicht das Ende sein, nicht jetzt. Ich hatte ihr noch nicht meine Gefühle gestanden.  
  
Ich könnte mich selbst Ohrfeigen, denn ich hab ihr so oft gesagt, sie sollte über die ihren sprechen, doch wie konnte ich ihr gute Ratschläge geben, wenn ich selbst zu feige war, es zu tun. Doch jetzt war es wohl zu spät, ich würde sie nicht mehr erreichen. Aber ich hatte ja nichts zu verlieren. Sie bereitete immer noch ihre Attacke vor und ich schaute in ihre tief schwarzen Augen. "Yumeko..bitte...ich.ich.." Sie zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper und sie war auch schon fertig mit dem Sammeln der Energie. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und umarmte ihre Taille. "Bitte." Doch sie konzentrierte weiter ihre Energie und die Ansammlung von schwarzer Macht, schleuderte mich von ihr weg. Ich hatte kaum noch Kraft und die, die mir blieb legte ich daran nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Die gebündelte Energie über ihrem Kopf war riesig und ich wusste, dass sie mich in Stücke reißen würde. Mein Leben raste schon in Sekunden schnelle an mir vorbei, bis zu der Stelle, wo ich zum ersten Mal feststellte, das ich mich verliebt hatte. In einen Menschen! Einen wundervollen Menschen, der mir schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte und dem ich noch viel mehr verdankte, als nur mein Leben.  
  
Ich versuchte krampfhaft ihren Blick zu fixieren und schloss dann aber meine Augen. "Wenn es noch einen Teil in dir gibt, der noch nicht aufgehört hat zu kämpfen, dann bitte ich dich.....lass in nicht untergehen....ich kann...und will nicht mehr ohne dich leben......denn ich...ich liebe dich!"  
  
(Yumeko) Alles um mich herum war dunkel, selbst das Licht das vor kurzem noch zu scheinen schien, war verschwunden. Ich war allein, allein mit mir und allein mit meiner Angst. Warum tat ich das hier eigentlich alles. Und vor allem für wen? Diese Frage stellte ich mir schon die ganze Zeit und das was mir gerade bewusst geworden war, traf mich wie Stoß ins Herz. Denn ich tat das hier alles gar nicht für Helios und das hatte ich auch nie. Er war nur ein Vorwand, ein Vorwand um mir nicht meine wahren Gefühle einzugestehen. Meine wahren Gefühle zu einem wundervollen Wesen, einem Wesen, das immer für mich da war. Das niemals nach dem Grund fragte und sich niemals beschwerte. Ich hatte sie oft verletzt und obwohl ich es immer im Nachhinein bereute, hatte ich mich nie entschuldigt. Sie war etwas Besonderes und das hätte ich ihr auch sagen sollen. Warum hatte ich es ihr eigentlich nie gesagt?? Weil ich zu feige war oder weil ich Angst hatte, das sie meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Nein, im Grunde hatte ich es nie getan, weil ich wusste das ich sie nicht verdient hatte. Sie war etwas Einzigartiges und ich hatte so etwas einfach nicht verdient! Deswegen hatte ich meine Gefühle zu ihr auch tief in mir eingeschlossen und ich wollte nicht, dass je einer davon erfuhr.  
  
Doch nun, hier in meiner Dunkelheit, hallten ganz unerwartet ihre Worte wieder. Worte die mir in der Seele brannten. "Ich liebe dich!" Sie suchten ihren Weg zu dem Teil meiner Seele, wo ich meine wahren Gefühle zu ihr verborgen hatte. Es war ihre zarte Stimme und sie hatte mich erreicht. Aber wieso, wieso sagte sie das jetzt, jetzt wo ich nichts Gutes mehr in mir hatte. Ich war nur noch reine Schwärze und...und ich war im Inbegriff sie zu töten. Ich begann zu zittern, doch die Dunkelheit war bereits zur Stelle und hüllte mich vollkommen ein. "Was ist los...zweifelst du...sie hat dich angegriffen...sie ist dein Feind!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und mein innerer Kampf begann. "NEIN...." schrie ich der Dunkelheit entgegen.".....sie ist nicht der Feind. Sie ist die einzige die immer zu mir gehalten hat, die immer für mich da war. Selbst wenn ich sie nicht verdient hab, selbst wenn ich sie wohl niemals in den Armen halten kann...ich werde sie nicht töten...und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, das du sie tötest." Meine Worte waren so angefüllt mit Zorn, das ich fast selbst daran zerbrach. Aber es war kein Zorn, an dem sich die Dunkelheit hätte klammern können. Die Dunkelheit materialisierte sich in mir und wir standen uns gegenüber. "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen und das weißt du selbst genau so gut wie ich." lachte sie mir entgegen. Mein Blick durchbohrte sie und ich ließ meinen Verwandlungsfüller in meiner Hand erscheinen.  
  
(Diana) Ich wusste nicht was geschehen war, doch als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die ich schon viel früher hätte aussprechen sollen, brach sie ihre Attacke ab. Sie stand einfach nur da und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Was war nur geschehen? Hatten meine Worte sie letztendlich doch erreicht? Fragen die ich mir wohl im Moment hätte selbst beantworten müssen, wenn ich nur eine Antwort darauf gehabt hätte. Langsam stand ich wieder auf, was mir aber schwer fiel, denn ich schwankte noch sehr. Ich schaute an mir runter und ich musste feststellen das ich ziemlich demoliert war und das etwas Blut aus meinen Wunden rann. Wenn Mum und Dad das sehen würden wären sie vor Angst um mich wohl fast gestorben. Ich sah aber auch wirklich furchtbar aus, was im Moment aber keine Rolle spielte! Viel wichtiger war, was passierte mit Yumeko?  
  
(Yumeko) Krampfhaft umklammerte ich meinen Verwandlungsfüller, denn ich wusste das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. "Du kannst dich hier nicht verwandeln, denn du bist hier meine Gefangene. Und vergiss nicht...du selbst hast dich für dieses Gefängnis entschieden." Sprach die Dunkelheit und grinste siegessicher. Da hatte ich die Antwort auf meine Befürchtung. Doch ich hatte nicht mehr vor einfach aufzugeben. "Wenn ich mir dieses Gefängnis ausgesucht hab, dann kann ich jederzeit auch wieder hinaus...du kannst und wirst mich hier nicht festhalten!" Ich war sehr entschlossen, aber das beeindruckte mein Gegenüber überhaupt nicht. "Du unterschätzt mich und du überschätzt dich!" lachte die Gestalt erneut. "Das werden wir sehen, denn Sie gibt mir Kraft!" Das Funkeln in meinen Augen ließ, die Gestalt etwas stutzen. Machte ich ihr doch Angst? Dann hatte ich ja erreicht was ich wollte. "Na und.....sie ist nur ein schwaches Wesen." gab die Gestalt dann zurück und meine Vermutungen zerfielen wieder zu Staub. Trotzdem.....ich hatte mich entschieden...für den Kampf!  
  
"Black Crystal Power, make up!"  
  
Nichts geschah. "Nein...." Das durfte nicht sein, warum konnte ich mich nur nicht verwandeln. "Ich sagte doch, du kannst es nicht...du wirst mir gehorchen und mir deinen Körper überlassen." sagte die Gestalt in einem befehlenden Ton. "Das werde ich niemals tun...NIEMALS!" Eine Träne lief mir die Wange hinunter und Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit. Die Dunkelheit lächelte nur weiter siegessicher und schwieg. Meine Gedanken schweiften hinüber zu Diana und ich sah sie direkt vor mir stehen. "Diana...bitte...hilf mir!" Diese Worte kamen leise aus meinem Mund, der eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr mir gehörte.  
  
(Diana) Es musste sich in ihr ein großer Kampf abspielen, denn ihre Augen nahmen zwischendurch wieder ihre alte Farbe an. Als sich dann ihre Lippen bewegten und ein leise Hilferuf zu hören war, wusste ich, das sie doch noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Mein Füße trugen mich von ganz allein zu ihr und ich fiel ihr erschöpft und gleichzeitig glücklich, um den Hals. "Gib nicht auf...hörst du.....kämpfe!"  
  
(Yumeko) Ich spürte ihre Stimme ganz nah bei mir und spürte ebenso ihre Wärme. Eine Wärme, die ich seit kurzen gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Sie gab mir Kraft, Kraft gegen die dunkle Gestalt und gegen meine eigene Dunkelheit anzukommen. "Du glaubst du hättest gewonnen...aber die Dunkelheit gewinnt niemals...das hast du wohl noch immer nicht begriffen"! sprach ich mit ruhiger, aber gleichzeitig ernster Stimme. Die Gestalt schaute mich zornig an, da sie wohl gemerkt hatte, dass ich wusste wer sie genau war. Sie hob ihre Hände und griff mich mit geballte schwarzer Energie an. Energie, die meiner nicht im Geringsten ähnelte. Ich wurde zurückgeschleudert und blieb eine Weile auf dem Boden liegen. Die Gestalt fing wieder an zu lächeln und glaubte wohl mich besiegt zu haben, doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig. Langsam stand ich wieder, so als ob nichts geschehen war und fing nun auch an leicht zu lächeln. "Du vergisst...du bist hier in meinem Körper...und du vergisst...ich hab dich zwar hineingelassen.......aber ich kann dich genauso gut auch wieder rausschmeißen." Mit diesen Worten hob ich erneut meinen Verwandlungsfüller und blickte einer entsetzten Gestalt entgegen, die wohl gerade gemerkt hatte, das sie sich den falschen Körper ausgesucht hatte.  
  
"Black Crystal Power, make up!"  
  
Meine Aura fing gewaltig an zu glühen und die Gestalt wurde wider zu einem Schatten und floh. Im nächsten Augenblick war ich wieder ich selbst und hielt eine erschöpfte Diana in den Armen. Sie schaute mich glücklich an und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Ich drückte sie zärtlich an mich und auch ich war sehr glücklich. "Ich danke dir...ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft...doch es ist noch nicht vorbei." Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sich hinter uns ein dunkler Schatten bildete und wohl im Begriff war uns zu attackieren. Ich schaute Diana an und gab ihr zu verstehen dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, dann lies ich sie los und trat dem Schatten gegenüber.  
  
(Diana) Sie war wieder sie selbst. Nichts hätte mich je glücklicher gemacht. Doch auch ich sah den Schatten und ich ahnte nichts Gutes. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, so gut ich es jedenfalls konnte und beobachtete wie sich die beiden gegenüberstanden. Beiden waren entschlossen, doch in dem Schatten brodelte nur unsäglicher Hass. Ich wusste dass sie keine Chance hatte, denn sie war allein. Sie bereitete ihre Attacke vor und auch ihr Gegner tat nichts anderes.  
  
"Darkness wrap them!"  
  
Beide Energien trafen aufeinander, doch diesmal wusste ich wer stärker war, denn es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Das schlimmste daran war, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ich rang schon innerlich mit mir, ihr vielleicht meine Lebensenergie zu geben, als plötzlich jemand an mir vorbeiging. "Usa!" Sie hatte ihren Verwandlungsfüller in der Hand und ging weiter auf Sailor Neo Nemesis zu.  
  
NeoMoon Crystal Power, make up!"  
  
Ich hatte sie schon fast vergessen, doch nun kam sie im richtigen Moment. Sie stellte sich neben Nemesis und nickte ihr verstehend zu.  
  
"Red Heart Storm"  
  
Ihre Attacke vereinigte sich mit der von Nemesis und gemeinsam drängten sie die Dunkelheit zurück. Der Schatten verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und sah wie die Energie immer weiter auf ihn zu raste. "Ich hätte länger warten sollen.....ich hab euch unterschätzt!" Sagte er boshaft, bevor die Energie der beiden ihn traf und er sich auflöste.  
  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus und sah wie sich die beiden zurückverwandelten. Usa lächelte mir nur wissend zu und ging nichts sagend zum Palast zurück. Ich wusste was sie damit bezweckte und war ihr deswegen sehr dankbar. Sie kannte mich eben auch und sie war nicht dumm. Mein Blick ging wieder zu Yumeko, die etwas entfernt von mir stehen geblieben war und zu Boden schaute. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und ging zu ihr, denn jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt schüchtern zu sein. Nicht nachdem was passiert war.  
  
Wir standen uns eine zeitlang schweigend gegenüber und Yumeko fixierte immer noch den Boden. "Ich...es...es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie leise und hob dabei ihren Kopf. "Ich wollte...." Wollte sie weiter sprechen, doch ich legt ihr meinen Finger auf die Lippen und bat sie zu schweigen. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte schon viel früher etwas sagen sollen...ich hätte merken müssen, das...." Diesmal war sie es die mich unterbrach, indem sie mir einen seichten Kuss gab. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Doch ich wusste, das Yumeko immer für eine Überraschung gut war. Und das war ja genau das, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Ich war überglücklich und schlang beide Arme um ihren Hals. Wir standen eine ganze Weile nur so da und küssten uns. "Wir haben beide alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann...das hier wäre nie passiert, hätten wir beide früher zu unseren Gefühlen gestanden." flüsterte sie leise, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten. Da musste ich ihr Recht geben, wir hatten uns beide belogen. "Ja...wir sollten in Zukunft mal ehrlicher zu uns selbst sein." Ich schaute sie ernst an, musste aber dann doch lächeln und fügte noch hinzu. "Besser zu spät, als nie!" Yumeko lächelte ebenfalls und umarmte mich überschwänglich. "Aua..." jammerte ich leise und sie ließ mich wieder los. Ihr Gesicht wurde sogleich wieder betrübt und sie wusste wohl nicht was sie so recht sagen sollte. Ich lächelte aber wieder und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld...auch wenn es deine Hände waren......" Meine Worte schienen sie nicht sehr zu beruhigen und ihr Blick wurde noch trauriger. "Hör zu...ich weiß etwas, was du für mich als Wiedergutmachung tun kannst...." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie wurde sogleich hellhörig. "Dafür musst du mich aber in mein Zimmer begleiten." Mein Blick muss verheißungsvoll gewesen sein, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich gleich. Konnte man so gut in meinen Augen lesen?  
  
(Yumeko) Ich konnte das was ich ihr angetan hab, nie wieder gut machen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte sie sehr verletzt. Nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch ihre Seele. Aber als sie mich so anschaute, hatte es etwas von Verführung und ich konnte ihrem Blick einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie ergriff meine Hand und zog mich sanft in Richtung Palast. "Ich weiß was du vorhast...und ich muss sagen.....du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut!" sagte ich neckisch. Sie strahlte mich nur an und schwieg. Auch ich konnte nun nicht mehr anders als strahlen und mir wurde bewusst, das sie wohl alles andere als böse auf mich war. Was ich schon immer wusste, bestätigte sich nun. Sie ist etwas Besonderes! Mehr als alles andere hatte ich mir diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt und ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit jetzt anhalten. Ich wusste aber auch, dass ab heute noch viele solcher schönen Momente folgen würden und deswegen war mir dann doch lieber die Zeit würde weiterlaufen. Und noch waren wir ja nicht im ihrem Zimmer angekommen. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den anderen alles beibringen!" Sagte ich ernst, doch sie lächelte nur weiter. "Glaub mir...das ist sicher nicht nötig!" sagte sie wissend und ich verstand sofort was sie meinte. Die anderen waren eben nicht so blind wie wir!  
  
Auf unserem Weg, kam mir ein Satz in den Sinn, ein Satz den ich mal von meiner Mutter gehört hatte. "Es mag Hoffnung ohne Liebe geben, aber niemals Liebe ohne Hoffnung!!" Meiner Meinung traf dieser Satz auf uns wohl genau zu, denn das was wir hatten, war ganz bestimmt keine "Hoffnungslose Liebe!"  
  
~ENDE~  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Wirklich zufrieden bin ich zwar nicht...aber da ich nicht mehr Zeit hab (Einsendschluss), hatte ich sie so abschicken müssen...ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem, wenn sie mir schon nicht ganz so gefällt....die Grundidee ist aber gut......  
  
Noch als kleiner Hinweis....diese Story, ist eine Sidestory zu meiner FF "Schicksalshafte Träume" (ST), die noch lange nicht abgeschlossen ist und zu der ich noch mehrere Sidestory's schreiben werde.....ich würde mich also freuen wenn ihr "ST" lest....zwei Kapitel von ihr sind schon hochgeladen und dort wird genau auf Yumeko's Mutter Kira (Prinzessin Charity) eingegangen.  
  
Liebe Grüße eure Yoseiko!!! *alle knuddel  
  
Ach ja...und Fleißig Kommentare schreiben!! 


End file.
